hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Keranique Hypothetical Meteorological Center (KHMC)
The Keranique Hypothetical Meteorological Center or KHMC for short is a weather center located in the middle of Manhattan Island in NYC. This center tracks hypothetical invests in the Atlantic, Great Lakes and Mediterranean, and occasionally tracks invests in the South Atlantic, and the East and Central Pacific. KHMC also tracks occasional invests in the foodcane basin. The Keranique Hypothetical Meteorological Center is run by the founder, AGirlCalledKeranique occasionally. Advisories are usually initiated whenever, but we mainly try to do 8AM, 2PM and 8PM advisories. Notices }|type = SPECIAL ALERT FROM THE KHMC:|info = Amy has rapidly intensified from 85mph to 115mph, becoming the first major hurricane of the season.|border = red}} List North Atlantic South Atlantic East Pacific Central Pacific Foodcane Basin Current Invests North Atlantic 000 MOET39 KHMC 193580 VAROT TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK KHMC KERANIQUE HYPOTHETICAL METEOROLOGICAL CENTER MANHATTAN NY 800 AM EDT MON JUL 18 2016 The KHMC is issuing advisories on Major Hurricane Amy in the eastern Caribbean Sea, about 10 miles north north east of Belize, and Tropical Storm Bill in the northeastern Gulf of Mexico, about 100 miles southwest of Florida. 1. A trough of low pressure is located just to the east of Texas; however this trough is not expected to develop as conditions are not conductive; and it is expected to move inland sometime later this week; however this system is expected to bring heavy flooding, rain and high winds. * Formation chances through 48 hours...low...near 0 percent * Formation chances through 5 days...low...near 0 percent $$ FORECASTER KERANIQUE South Atlantic East Pacific Central Pacific Foodcane Basin 000 MOET39 KHMC 193580 VAROT TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK KHMC KERANIQUE HYPOTHETICAL METEOROLOGICAL CENTER MANHATTAN NY 800 AM EDT MON JUL 18 2016 1. Disorganized cloudiness associated with a screaming donut wave and a lemon pressure system about 200 miles southeast of the Grape Archipelago has increased in organization since the last couple of advisories; however lemon drops are currently penetrating the system which is causing the system not to develop; however the dry air is not making the wave dissipate. This wave is now expected to move over a couple other countries or just northwest overall. Residents throughout the northern Coffee Sea and Watermelon Coast should continue to monitor this system. * Formation chances through 48 hours...medium...50 percent * Formation chances through 5 days...medium...60 percent $$ FORECASTER KERANIQUE Current Storms Hurricane Amy A tropical wave formed near the coast of Senegal on July 7th; it initially tracked the main development region with no significant signs of development; however once it neared the Lesser Antilles the wave began to rapidly develop; and only 4 days after being declared an invest, the wave developed into Tropical Depression One, the first of the season. One quickly strengthened to Amy within one advisory. Only one day later, Amy rapidly intensified to a category 1 hurricane with 85 mile per hour winds. Only three hours later, Amy rapidly intensified to 115mph with a minimum pressure of 949 millibars after a recon flight found 115mph winds inside of Amy's center, becoming the first major hurricane of the year. Amy later intensified to 125mph. Throughout the night, Amy rapidly intensified to 150 miles per hour with a minimum pressure of 929 millibars. At the 11AM advisory, Amy intensified to 926mbar. A recon flight from BNWC found 160mph winds; however a recon from KHMC found 155mph winds; Amy is currently fluctuating in intensify, however it is believed that Amy has reached 160mph briefly; this was later confirmed at 8PM, as a recon flight found a stable wind speed of 160mph. Amy would later be the earliest category 5 hurricane on record, beating Emily of 2005 by two days, but according to UTC, one day. Amy is currently active with 165mph winds, after a combination of conditions let Amy rapidly intensify. At the 8AM advisory, Amy intensified to 915mbar. At the 2PM and 8PM advisories, Amy did not intensify. At the 8AM advisory on July 16th, it intensified into 165mph with a minimum pressure of 910mbar. At the 2PM advisory, Amy did not intensify. At the 8AM advisory, Amy unexpectedly intensified to 175mph with a minimum pressure of 904mbar. Amy is currently forecast to move west and after landfall in Belize, move northwest towards the Bay of Campeche and or the extreme southwestern portion of the Gulf. At the 2PM advisory, Amy intensified to 901mbar. At 5PM, Amy made landfall at that intensity; weakening rapidly over land as a 140mph category 4 hurricane. Tropical Storm Bill A low pressure system exited the Florida panhandle on July 10th; only one day later it was invested and as the low pressure moved farther south, it got better organized. Eventually at 11AM on July 14th, a recon flight from KMC found a closed circulation and 40mph winds, upgrading the system to Tropical Storm Bill. Bill intensified to 1004mbar in the next advisory. Bill then reached 45mph despite not organizing. Bill is currently active with 45mph winds and a minimum pressure of 1004mbar. At the 8AM advisory, Bill did not intensify. Bill is currently forecast to move northeast towards the Florida panhandle. At the 2PM advisory, Bill did not intensify. At the 8PM advisory however, Bill reached 1001mbar. At the 8AM advisory, Bill intensified to 50mph. At the 2PM advisory, Bill did not intensify. At the 8AM advisory, Bill intensified to 1000mbar. At the 2PM advisory, Bill did not intensify. At the 8AM advisory, Bill managed to reach 60mph. Category:Weather Center Category:Weather prediction